Personal flotation apparatus have taken many forms. Historically buoyant flotation material has been held in pockets formed in cloth or some other material which holds the buoyant material about the body.
In other personal flotation apparatus buoyant material has been held on the body by straps. Tearing of the cloth pockets or buoyant material may be encountered. It is highly desirable to take advantage maximum available strength of materials.
The present invention takes such advantage of the materials in an unique and unobvious manner.